warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riverstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Ripple |cats of the park=Ripple |rogue=River Ripple, River |early settler=River Ripple |loner=River Ripple |leader=River, River Ripple, Riverstar |starclan resident=River |mentor=Arc |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Long Shadows'' }} Riverstar, also known as River, is a silver-gray tom with green eyes. Ripple originally lives in the Cats of the Park until Twolegs destroy his home and Ripple falls into the river. He thanks the river for saving him and renames himself River Ripple. He encounters the groups from the mountains and befriends them but remains distant. River Ripple forms his own group next to the river and accepts all visitors. His group is renamed RiverClan and he later gains his nine lives and the name Riverstar. He appoints his long-time friend Night as deputy and Dapple Pelt becomes his medicine cat. Riverstar is remembered as the good-natured and wise cat he was, and his Clan became the first to implement the mentor training program. History ''Dawn of the Clans :As a young cat, Ripple lived with the Cats of the Park, spending his days relaxing and meditating. He is guided by his mentor Arc who teaches him how to hunt. When Twolegs invade and capture the cats, Ripple is separated and falls into the river. He is swept away downstream until he reaches the forest. He thanks the river for saving his life, and renames himself River Ripple. :River Ripple lives near the river for many moons, enjoying his independent and care-free lifestyle, until the mountain cats appear. He first meets Gray Wing, Wind, Gorse, and Rainswept Flower. They find the silver tom nice and friendly, but odd. The mountain cats don't think much of River Ripple until he rescues Clear Sky's group from a fire. After the great battle, River Ripple appears at the end. Thunder asks why he didn't help them, but River Ripple has no interest in meddling with their affairs. When the spirit cats of the fallen visit the leaders, Clear Sky questions River Ripple's involvement since he is just a loner. Storm refutes this, explaining River Ripple had plenty of experience and lived in the forest before the mountain cats arrived. :He creates his own camp near the river, and welcomes any cat who wanted to join. He participates in the fight against One Eye and Slash, though prefers to keep his distance and not get involved if necessary. However, he always welcomes any cat into his camp and is more than willing to offer his wisdom. His group is later renamed RiverClan. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, River Ripple encourages Moth Flight to speak at the Gathering when she arrives with a message from the spirit cats. He accepts Dappled Pelt as RiverClan's medicine cat and allows Moth Flight and Micah to stay and learn. River Ripple teaches them how to save a drowning cat when Drizzle falls into the river. He receives his nine lives to become Riverstar. Detailed description :'''Riverstar, also known as River, is a sleek, long-furred, and silky, stocky, silver-gray tom. He has thick, soft, silver belly fur, and green eyes. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Leader info }} Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * Notes and references }} de:Fluss (Anführer)ru:Речная Звездаfr:Étoile de la Rivièrefi:Jokitähtipl:Rzeczna Gwiazdanl:Rivier Category:Main characters